


【炯灼炯】與回憶的他做愛

by y7844



Series: 繩索ABO [2]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y7844/pseuds/y7844
Summary: *這篇是炯灼，但是同系列的文可能是灼炯，故改一下標題。*ABO*不是虐發情期到了，但是炯還沒回來。
Relationships: Kei Mikhail Ignatov/Shindo Arata
Series: 繩索ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790086
Kudos: 2





	【炯灼炯】與回憶的他做愛

灼躺在床上，感受著心率和體溫逐漸升高，腦袋昏昏沉沉著。不用看手腕上的裝置查看自己身體狀況，就可以明顯察覺到自己發情期要到了。

今天是炯的值班日，下班時間已經過了快一小時，他仍然沒有回來，大概又有緊急事件必須處理，這是相當常見的狀況。

灼得自己先想辦法熬過這段時間。

  
現在抑制發情期的產品採客製化，有特殊需求並結番過的Omega便能夠申請。其中萃取了另一半Alpha的費洛蒙作為安定效果的抑制劑，只要每月打上一劑，足夠使Omega長時間不發情。

本來藉由監視官這項特殊職業而獲得長期抑制劑許可，卻因為一年前的案件：精神追蹤一名曾歷經發情期的Omega，而使自身反向被影響出了發情期。

灼被勒令不得長期服用抑制劑，一年內至少一次自然的發情，使身體的情潮有發洩的管道，以免再次發生意外。

「還真是久違了......哈啊⋯⋯」灼順從著身體的感覺，一手去撫慰挺立的陰莖，另一手插入濕潤的後穴，毫無章法地來回抽插，卻始終無法緩解慾望，反倒越來越渴望，他喘著氣難耐地磨蹭著床單。

哪裡做得不對？接下來一個人該怎麼做？

最後抱住了炯的被子，臉埋在裡頭呼吸，鼻腔充斥著那熟悉的氣息。

是的，這裡是炯的臥室，並非炯灼共同持有的臥室。他們雖然是結了番的Alpha和Omega，但卻並沒有住在同一間房間，或許在其他人眼裡是怪異的、不可置信的——結番關係會使雙方依賴著彼此，戀慕著對方的費洛蒙——或許是長期服用抑制藥物的關係，他們對保有個人空間的約定反倒相當自在。

原本是這樣的沒錯。

那為什麼灼這時卻渾身赤裸地躺在了炯的床上？

灼難得感到了羞澀，他本應該待在自己房內等炯來，卻敗給了慾望走進了炯的房間。

灼相信炯會理解他的，畢竟炯回來的太晚了，所以他乾脆地放縱了自己。

他將自己投放在那段記憶中，由於受過專業訓練，他的回憶像是在此刻發生的一樣清晰，彷彿在看一場立體投影電影，這也是他第一次這樣仔細地回想那次突然的發情期。

——炯攬著全身發熱的他走進了一間空房，門才關上，他急不可耐地反推炯至牆上，吻了上去， 炯的費洛蒙迷得他暈頭轉向，全身在炯的懷裡蹭，胡亂地解開彼此的束縛。

灼夾緊了被子，雙腿間的液體不斷地流出。

——炯邊吻著邊安撫他，但安撫效果有限，灼已經受了太多影響，全然進入了發情狀態，失控的尋求著自己的Alpha。

——炯擔憂著他沒有從他人的世界出來，一直喊著他的名字、約定的話語，以及問著：「灼，我是誰？」

急於彰顯著他的身份，好像深怕著被其他Alpha搶走似的。現在的灼不由得笑了出來——原來當時問了這樣的問題。

他學著炯的手指，如何反覆確認三指能夠順利的插入他早已溼滑的甬道，時不時去頂弄著前列腺的所在位置。

「對、啊、啊啊啊啊，那裡——」

——不過當時的他可聽不清任何聲音，只是隱隱約約地聽見炯呼喚著他的名字，那樣的熟悉，他憑藉著本能，回應了那一端牽著繩索的那個人的名字。

——炯⋯⋯

他被回憶中的炯抬起了雙腿，揚起了背脊，接著彷彿被炯真正插入般的高聲呻吟。

「炯——」

「灼，自己玩得很開心嘛？」

一句不符合回憶的話語突然在耳邊響起，灼茫然地從自己的世界掉了出來，側頭睜開了眼，還沒看得清眼前的人，就被他吻住了。

「你回來了⋯⋯」灼的雙手不知何時攀上了炯的背，熱情的歡迎他的歸來。

「嗯，回來了。」

炯俐落地單手解下自己的領帶，爬上了床，再次親了一口灼。

這是炯今晚最後的溫柔。

豪無防備的灼被炯拉著雙手反置於他的頭頂，用領帶將手束縛在一起。

即使灼事後追問，炯也絕不會承認：居然嫉妒了，對象是灼想像中的自己。

炯對灼展露危險又鋒利的笑容，屬於他的費洛蒙也變得強烈，說：「現行犯，你被逮捕了。」

灼彷彿心跳暫停了一瞬間，來不及分辨原因，他在混沌中的理智只能應下炯挑起的即興發揮。

「最好是⋯⋯綁緊一點呀⋯⋯刑、警、先、生⋯⋯」灼挑釁又咬牙切齒的回覆。

事實上，面對著對方散發出濃郁的費洛蒙，灼得壓著情潮帶來的顫慄與喘息，才得艱難地說得出一長串的話語。

「不會讓你逃的。」

就像是炯不厭其煩的叮嚀，不論是好的、壞的方面，皆雙向地束縛著對方。

不會放開彼此，這是永恆的承諾。


End file.
